iGot Jealous
by emma414
Summary: Sam sees Freddie and Carly and experiences emotion she's never felt before. Set right after iSpeed Date. My first fanfic
1. New Beginnings

A.N.: I don't own iCarly or anything related to it. Go easy on the reviews, this is my first.

"Not a very fun dance, was it?" Carly said to me.

"Nope." I responded. I thought for a moment. I could use this as an opportunity. I might finally be able to kiss Carly!

Feeling brave, I stood up with a huge smile on my face. I walked around and stood a couple of feet away from Carly.

Noticing my movements, she asked "What?"

"Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight, with a person we DON'T want to kill?" I said, wishing she would agree.

"Absolutely" She smiled and stood up.

"Hey Tebo? Turn up the music?" I asked.

Carly moved towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her slim waist. Her head was lying on my shoulder. It felt nice, but not quite what I was expecting.

We danced slowly but lovingly, through the song. Carly shivered. "Is there a draft in here?"

I looked up towards the door. I gasped. It was Sam, with tears streaming down her wet cheeks. She ran, stumbling away.

"Back in a sec, Carly." I let go of her and sprinted to the door. Carly shouted something back but I couldn't hear her.

I found Sam sobbing, cuddled up in a ball outside her house, eating a slice of cold ham.

"Sam?"

"Piss off Freddork!"

I sat down beside her. She threw the cold ham away. She pulled away when I tried to put my arm around her to comfort her.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!! Leave me alone Freddie!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now, drenching her clothes and tissues.

Sam had always hated me from the start, constantly giving me physical and emotional pain. But…..no, it can't be. It's not like she saw me with Carly and got jealous, did she?

"Sam, its ok" I moved in to cuddle her, expecting her to kick me in my bollocks. Instead, she welcomed my embrace and fell into it, crying against me. She buried her face in my chest and I stroked her luscious blonde hair.

Sam's POV

I fell into Freddie, pushing my face into him. I felt him stroke my hair rest his chin on my head. He kissed it, lightly brushing his lips against my hair. I felt his soft yet manly hands pick my head up and he held my cheeks in his hands.

"Sam, I don't like you……."

My heart sank. My stomach tied itself up in knots. I felt sick with despair. My eyes began to water. I moved his hands and started to run away, drowning in my own tears.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Freddie shouted.

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes were still watering. I turned round to find Freddie with his hands on my waist and before I could say anything, he planted his soft smooth lips on mine.

We stayed there for a moment, just standing there and kissing. His tongue opened my mouth. I opened mine too and our tongues danced together.

After what seemed like forever, we pulled away. With tears in my eyes, I whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Freddie."

We stood there are hugged each other, wrapped in each other's arms. I looked up over Freddie's shoulder and froze in horror.

Freddie caught my gaze and turned round. Carly was standing there, open-mouthed and teary-eyed. But she was livid, and her eyes were burning like fire.


	2. Carly's Reaction

A/N: Hi, everyone. Thank you sooo much for your reviews. I might not be able to update for a while what with all my coursework: . Anyway, I wrote on my birthday list the rights to iCarly, but sadly I don't own it. Yet.

Carly's POV

I just stood there and watched, unable to speak or move. I looked into Sam's eyes. They were full of fear and horror. My eyes began to water at the sight of them. But slowly, the anger began to overwhelm me. As Freddie turned around, he winced as the harsh sound of my slap filled the cold night air.

"You bastard! How could you?!?!" I cried, tears streaming down my face, mixing with my make-up. I looked at Sam with utter revulsion.

"And with you! You're my best friend! Why did you do this!"

"Carly, wait-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I yelled, sprinting away. I had to get home, curl up in my bed and cry. How could she? Steal my moment with Freddie. The evil cow. I ran all the way home, crying unshed tears. I could hear Sam and Freddie shouting in the distance, but I couldn't hear what they said.

Lewbert was in the lobby, playing with his wart. Ewww. "No running in my lobbyyyyy!!!" he screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I just wanted to get home, to cry myself to sleep. I stumbled through the apartment door, collapsing onto the couch.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Spencer appeared from his bedroom, covered in peanut butter. It was definitely the sight for the eyes.

I looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. He then held me in his arms as I cried myself to sleep.

Sam POV

Freddie hissed with pain as I rubbed his sore cheek with ice. We were in Freddie's apartment, both avoiding the inevitable conversation.

"Hey Sam, do you think Carly will be ok?"

"With..."

"With…you know…us?"

"I…I…I honestly don't know. I hope she will be, but it'll take time."

"I can't believe your mine, Sam"

"Right back at ya, Fredderley"

He wrapped his long, toned arms around me and planted his smooth lips on mine. He inhaled the scent of my shampoo and stroked my long blonde hair.

I looked up into his warm, chocolate brown eyes. "Can I stay here tonight? It's just my mom has her new boyfriend over every night."

Freddie chuckled. "Of course, Sam."

That night I fell asleep on Freddie's chest listening to his heartbeats, with his arms enveloped around me. I had never felt so content.

Freddie POV

I opened my eyes to the harsh daylight streaming through the window. I heard a small groan below me. The most beautiful human being I have ever seen was waking up beside me. Sam's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey Dork"

"Hey HamLover"

Sam chuckled as she rose from the bed, and she kissed me, slowly and passionately.

"Come on, let's get breakfast"

After we ate, I waited for Freddie to redress, and we both decided it was time to face the consequences and tell Carly.

Carly POV

Watching Girly Cow, the doorbell rang. My heart stopped when I saw who it was. Sam and Freddie, my two backstabbing best friends, were stood hand in hand at my door. I was gobsmacked.

Sam spoke first. "Carly, we need to talk."

"O-ok," I stammered. I motioned for them to enter.

They both sat on the couch. "Sam and I go out, Carly, and we're in love. But we would completely understand if you weren't, and we would stay out of your lives for good. We just need to make sure that you're ok with it." Freddie asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really happy for you guys. You both deserve each other."

Sam looked shocked. "Well…that was…ermm…quick"

"Yeah" I replied. "I had a lot of time to think and I overreacted. I'm sorry guys. But the main thing is, you two are my best friends, and I love you both."

We all embraced in a group hug. The door was pushed open, and Spencer appeared.

"Awwwww!!! You made up!!"

We let go of each other and said, "Yeah, we did."

Sam and Freddie let the apartment, looking pleased that everyone was all friends again. I closed the door and sighed. "Wankers"

Spencer looked up, surprised. "Huh? I thought all made up, and Sam and Freddie were going out"

I put on my best menacing glare. "Not for long."


	3. The Dream

**A.N.: I don't own iCarly, or Nathan Kress. (sob) I tried to make this one longer than the others. Hope you like it! **

_Sam looked so gorgeous: her light blonde hair and sparkling white dress glowed in the sunset on overlooking the beautiful beach and sea. She smiled at Freddie, who was dressed in a sexy black tuxedo, complete with little bow tie. He grinned back, wondering how he managed to win the heart of someone as amazing as Sam. _

_She walked gracefully down the aisle, clutching a bouquet of lilies. When she reached the altar, Spencer kissed her lightly on the cheek, and Freddie reached out his hand. _

"_You look so beautiful," Freddie whispered in her ear, as Sam's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. They walked hand in hand together to the podium. The vicar greeted them with a smile. _

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined._

Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

**(A.N. I decided to miss some of the wedding ceremony, coz I thought it would be too long. If you want me to add the rest, then I will)**

_Freddie grinned at Sam, and began to recite his vows: "Sam, ever since I met you, I knew we had a strong connection, but I was just a matter of you seeing it yourself. Over time, we became great friends, but I always knew I wanted more, I just wasn't sure what. Then when I kissed you for first time, I knew that my feelings for you were real. I loved you and I've loved you ever since. You're my life Sam, and I want to spend the rest of mine with you. _

_He brushed away the tears that were sliding down Sam's cheeks and made her blush. Sam composed herself and began to read her own vows: "Freddie, when I first saw you, I thought you were just weird, freaky and generally the biggest dork I had ever met. But, as time went by, I go to know you, and I realised that you are kind, sweet, caring and a good person with a good heart, but I didn't think I deserved you. That night, when we kissed, I knew you felt the same way and I was so happy. If I ever lost you, Freddie, I honestly don't think I could survive. That's why I wanna make sure we spend the rest of our lives together. _

_The vicar turned them towards him and said, "Do you take each other?"_

_Sam and Freddie faced each other and said, "I do."_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _

_The two lovebirds leaned in towards each other, and closed their eyes. They got closer, closer, closer…_

Carly POV

I woke with a start, sweating and panting. The amber light from the clock illuminated my room. 8:24am. Great. So much for my early rise. I stumbled out of bed, and climbed into the shower, reviewing my dream. Sam and Freddie. Married. I had to make sure that it never happened. The cold water drenched my body and hair. Freddie is mine and always has been; besides, he loved me from the start. I had to get him back, and get rid of Sam for good.

I had stayed up into the early hours thinking of a plan to get my Freddiekins back, but came up with nothing. I finished in the shower, and put on a floral sundress and cute low-heeled sandals. Today was the day for coming up with my masterplan.

Freddie POV

I opened my eyes, to find Sam sleeping peacefully on the bed next to me. "Morning gorgeous"

She repeatedly blinked her eyes to adjust to the light streaming through the open curtains. "Morning handsome" she said, kissing me on my warm neck.

"You ready for school?" I asked her, caressing her smooth face in my hands.

"Dissecting pigs' eyes and dying of boredom. Fun" she scoffed and I gave a light chuckle. We redressed, ate breakfast, left my apartment and met Carly outside.

Carly POV

I waited outside for the lovebirds; otherwise they'd know something was up. I had to make sure that my so-far non-existent plan was going to cause maximum damage, and that meant acting as normal as possible around them.

They walked out of Freddie's apartment, hand in hand. If I didn't hate them so much, I'd say they even looked in love.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sam asked, flicking her trashy hair out of her demon eyes.

"Yeah" I answered, with quite good faked enthusiasm, and we walked to the bus stop and headed to school.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

At lunch, I headed to the cafeteria, and saw a familiar face. Jonah. The guy who cheated on Sam with me. He behaved like a dick then, but then I thought he could help me with something. I had some luck with the thinking of my masterplan. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Hey Jonah" I called cheerfully, waving at him.

"Oh hey Carly" he said, barely more than a whisper.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked him, sensing his anxiety.

"Yeah, I-I'm f-fine. I'm just broke, that's all. I don't even have enough to buy my lunch"

"Awwwww, here's 5 bucks. Go nuts!" passing the money to him.

"Thanks you're a lifesaver, Carly. Is there any way that I can repay you?"

"No, its ok". A sudden thought struck me as he began to walk away. "Actually, there is something you can do." Mwah ha ha ha haa, I thought. Time for phase one of my masterplan.

**A.N: Sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger, but I should be able to update quicker as all my coursework is done. FINALLY! Remember, reviews are love. **


	4. The Plan:Phase One

**A.N: I don't own iCarly. But if I did, Creddie out and Seddie in!!! Anyway, on with the story.**

Jonah POV

'Jonah, I need you to do something for me, and if you did I'd own you big time,' Carly stated.

I hesitated, wondering what to do. 'I-I d-don't know, I mean, it depends what it is.'

'I just need you to talk to Sam, she's been feeling really down lately and I think she needs a friend, a guy friend.'

'I dunno Carly, Sam still thinks I'm a nob for what I did.'

'Awwwww, shame. Coz I would really appreciate it,' Carly said, looking into my eyes and softly stroking my arm.

'Sure,o-o-ok ,' I answered. My god, she's hot. I can't believe I even went out with Sam in the first place. Everything about her is disgusting, whereas Carly is just gorgeous.

She broke eye contact, gave me a light kiss on the cheek and headed off to get her lunch. 'Thanks! Cya round!'

Carly POV

Haha, as if he fell for that. There's no way in hell I would go out with _him. _Imean _, _he_'_ssooo ugly_. _Not like Freddie_. _Freddie is lovely_, _kind and gorgeous_. _

I saw Seddie sitting on a table with Gibby, stuck in their own little world. Sam was snuggling her head into Freddie's neck. Honest to God, it made me wanna puke.

Freddie looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Oh hey Carly, fancy a seat?" he asked, motioning for me to sit down.

I put on my best fake-smile and sat down next to them. "Thanks. How was AV Club?"

"Good. We talked about hi-def camcorders and white balances-"

At this point Sam started to pretend-snore. Freddie and I chuckled at her humor, and he gave her a quick kiss on her ear, which made Sam blush and cuddle into him.

We ate our lunch and talked about what to do on the next iCarly, such as dressing Gibby up as a woman and having him ask out Lewbert. Before we knew it, it was time for our next class. Freddie got up first.

"I'll see ya after Gym coz I have ICT next," Freddie said, and he hugged Sam tightly and kissed her a little too passionately on the lips. _Ewwww_, I thought_. Those should be my lips, not Sam's._

I coughed to stop them, and they pulled away and blushed. I watched Freddie go. _OMG, he should be mine._ Sam clicked her fingers in front of my face to pull me out of my trance. "Come on. Let's head to Gym," she said.

We walked over to the changing rooms, ready to run laps around the school field when we saw our substitute teacher. We froze in fright. NO WAY.

Sam POV

OMG OMG OMG OMG. MISS BRIGGS AS OUR SUBSITUTE TEACHER. I can't believe we have Miss Pointy Boobs as our teacher, and she doesn't even teach PE, she teaches English!!

"Right then ladies, hurry up and get changed, because today you will run the 1500m and if you get more than 8 minutes, you will run it again! Now MOVE!" she screamed.

We changed as quickly as possible, and walked outside to the track. We all lined up on the starting line and Miss Briggs shouted: "GO!"

As we ran around the track, I spoke to Sam about the usual, iCarly and Freddie. Her face seemed to bright up whenever she or I mentioned his name.

"SHAY, PUCKETT, STOP GABBERING AND MOVE IT!" Miss Briggs screamed. I swear, she is bitchiest teacher in the history of bitchy teachers.

Carly started to move ahead of me and finished in a time of 6 minutes 30 seconds, whereas I was dragging myself around the track. Looks like my bad eating habits are finally starting to catch up with me.

As I began my last lap, I heard all the other girls talking at the side of the track. I only managed to catch little phrases of the conversation, but what I heard broke my heart.

"Hurry up, bitch….Fat cow….Freddie doesn't really love her…"

My blusher stained as watery mascara dripped down my pink cheeks. My vision became blurred and unclear. I tried to keep running, but my heart had suffered a different kind of break. As soon as I finished, I shot towards the changing room as fast as I could and got changed.

I had to find Freddie, all I wanted was for him to hold me tight and tell me everything was gonna be okay. I ran to the office, and found out his classroom. I dashed to the ICT room, and opened the door.

"Sam, what's the problem?" Mr. Logan, Freddie's ICT teacher asked.

I snuffled between cries, "Can I t-t-talk to F-F-Freddie p-p-please?"

He replied with, "Of course, Freddie Benson, Sam would like a word."

Freddie appeared from behind the computer, took me out into the corridor and held me tight.

Freddie POV

As soon as I saw Sam, I knew something was wrong. Her beautiful cheeks were showered in cold, salty tears. I took her out into the hall, away from my classmates and held her in my arms as she cried. I murmured into her soft, smooth blonde hair "Dont worry baby, I'm here" and "its ok sweetheart, tell me what happened and we can sort this out."

She said, "I was running the 1500m and talking to Carly when Miss Briggs-. I raised his eyebrows at this. "I know. She shouted at us to hurry up but she was better and when I ran past them coz I hadn't finished yet, I heard them call me fat and that you didn't love me."

"Sweetie, of course I do. I love you more than anything in the world. And you're not fat; you are amazing, beautiful and very sexy. Ignore them; they don't know how we truly feel about each other."

She seemed to lighten up a bit at this, and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Freddie, I love you," she replied, with her warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love you too, gorgeous," I said, and she kissed me on the lips. I moaned and deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue into my mouth. They danced together as I held her. Slowly, we pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

Our moment was brought abruptly to a close by the warning bell for the next lesson. "I'll see ya later babe, and I'll take you to the Groovy Smoothie later-on me."

She kissed my cheek and replied with: "It's always on you," then chuckled and left for her next class.

**A.N.: I think that will do for Chapter 4, but Carly's plan will start to roll in the next chapter. I should be able to update soon. R&R please!**


	5. The Plan:Phase Two

A.N: I don't own iCarly, but if I did Seddie would rule!

Sam POV

I headed to History with a smile on my face, but I still felt a bit down. What the girls said in PE really hurt me, but I decided to stay strong. Mama doesn't let anyone see her cry (except Freddie and Carly).

I walked into the classroom and found my seat. Mrs Jones, our teacher, began to speak. She has a lump on her face. I swear to God it's big. It even rivals Lewbert's. "Class, as you have all been learning about Medieval England and the Battle of Hastings, you will now do a project which involves building a medieval castle. You cannot choose your partners for this, so the pairs have to be boy and girl."

The entire class groaned at this. Great. I know no-one in this class, except Jonah, the bastard who cheated on me a couple of years ago. Balls to this, I thought and began sneakily eating my bacon from my backpack.

"Jonah, you will be paired with Sam"

I spat my bacon across the classroom, hitting him on the head. "WHAT?!?! But miss-"

"No buts, Puckett, you will work with Jonah or you will be punished. Remember, one more detention then you get suspended."

I sighed and moved next to Jonah. "Fine."

Carly POV

ICT was a snoozefest, but PE couldn't have gone better. I can't believe Sam actually cried. I mean come on. I knew she would be crap at running, especially with all the eating she does. Fat cow.

I just hope Jonah does what I asked him to. He'll talk to Sam, ask her what's wrong and then cheer her up. Freddie meets her after school, and sees them chatting and "flirting". He gets jealous, then comes crawling back to me. Mwah ha ha ha.

Sam POV

"San, you ok?" Jonah shook me, taking me out of my trance. All I could think about was whether or not Carly agreed with those girls. That I am just a fat cow and a bitch.

"I'm fine, nub. What's it to you?"

He lifted his hands up in defence. "Whoa, calm down, Puckett. Only looking out for a friend."

I scoffed at this. "Friend? Do you really think you're my friend after what you did to me?"

He stared into my eyes. "Look, I know what I did was hurtful to you, but there's no need to be all hostile about it now. That was over 2 years ago, and I didn't know what I was thinking. It just sorta happened, you know. I didn't mean to hurt you. You were a friend, and you always have been. Just tell me what's bothering you, and I might be able to help."

I considered his words. Perhaps he was right and I had been holding a grudge against him for too long. It's time to forgive and forget. "Ok fine, I'll tell you. In PE I heard some of the girls in my class calling me a fat cow and a bitch, and also they said that Freddie doesn't really love me."

He seemed to sadden at this. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry. Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," he said, lightly touching my hand.

It stayed there for a moment, before I quickly removed it. That was weird. We continued through the rest of the lesson in silence.

Freddie POV

I raced to the changing rooms after PE, desperate to see Sam. She looked awful, and it really pained me to see her like that. I redressed and headed to History. Hopefully, she'll be fine.

There is an expression that you can break your heart, but I never managed it to be actually true. I mean, sure, maybe with Carly it was, but I was only really said I liked her to deny my feelings for Sam.

But this was different. I literally felt a tear in my chest. Sam was stood hugging a guy right in front of me. I hid behind the door before Sam could see me. He released her from his grip, mumbled an apology and headed for the door.

It was Jonah. Jonah. The guy who used Sam just to try it on with Carly. I could feel my heart racing and my palms getting sweaty. I was furious. He will never touch Sam while I still have a breath to give.

When he was gone, I nonchalantly walked into the classroom. Sam saw me, and her face lit up. She looked so naturally beautiful. I wrapped her in my arms and my lips grazed her cheek. "Hey sweetie, ready to go?"

Sam POV

The final bell went, and I began to pick my stuff up. Jonah touched my arm and I turned to face him. "Listen Sam, I'm sorry for what I did. Can we still stay friends?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks Sam, you're great."

He pulled me into a hug, pressing me close to his chest. I hesitated, before placing my hands on his waist. He sensed my awkwardness, pulled away and wandered out the door.

I threw my backpack onto my shoulder when Freddie walked into the room. He looked so cute, and smiled when we made eye contact. We hugged and he kissed my cheek, which made me blush. "Ready to go?"

I held his hand in mine, smiled and said "Sure honey, let's go."

Freddie POV

I collected our smoothies and moved to sit next to Sam. She wrapped her arm around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder. "Hey, is Carly here?" she asked. I looked out the window. Sure enough, Carly was walking through the door. "Yeah."

Carly sauntered up to us, clearly in a happy mood. "Hey guys, you ready to talk about what we're gonna do on iCarly this week?"

Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. "Sure."

We spent the next 2 hours discussing the segments on iCarly, like "Messing with Lewbert", "Word from our Spencer" and "Random Debates". Sam excused herself to go to the bathroom, and we grabbed our stuff to go.

Carly POV

Freddie seemed to turn a little tense, fidgeting with his hands and fingers. I lightly touched his toned arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I noticed Sam hugging Jonah today."

Yes, he noticed. "Oh, ok," I replied, "Are you worried?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't want Sam to think that I'm jumping to conclusions. It's just that Jonah really hurt her."

I masqueraded my best smile and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure its nothing. But tell me if anything else happens."

,


	6. The Plan:Phase Three

A.N.: I don't own iCarly and all that usual crap

Freddie POV

I waited at the bus stop the next morning for Sam. I was still angry at her for what she did with Jonah, but after talking through it with Carly, I felt a little better. If I'm totally honest, I'm surprised how well she took me and Sam being together. She seemed angry at first, but she warmed to us quickly.

Sam appeared from the side street, looking amazing as always. Since we started dating, she's started to dress girlier. She was wearing a cute, red vest with a white necklace and earrings and jeans. "Hey handsome, you ok? You look a bit pale," she said, kissing me briefly on my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, sweetie. Come here," I replied, pulling her in for a hug and planting a small peck into her hair. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, avoiding her gaze when she looked at me.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" she said, waiting in earnest for my answer.

"I saw you yesterday hugging Jonah."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Freddie, I –"

I interrupted her. "Listen, honey, I just need to know if anything's happening."

She scoffed. "Freddie, he was just cheering me up because of what happened in PE, that's all. He apologised for how he treated me and asked if we could be friends. I said yes, and he promised never to hurt me again. Look, nothing happened, we're just friends. I think you're being a little too paranoid."

Now that I had heard her own side of the story, I knew that I could trust her. "I'm sorry baby; I guess I'm just new to the whole dating thing."

The bus arrived at the stop and Sam turned back. "I think we both are" she replied, and gave a soft chuckle.

We got to school and met Carly at her locker. "Hey guys, you look cute as ever."

"Hey Carly, wanna do something tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not? We can rehearse iCarly aswell. Wanna come too Freddie?" Carly replied, staring a little too long and deep into my eyes.

I blinked and shook my head. "Ok, sorry, miles away then."

The bell rang for first period and Freddie kissed Sam goodbye, then we headed to our classes.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Sam POV

The first half of the day passed in a blur and for once, I didn't het detention. Maybe Freddie's good behaviour is rubbing off onto me. Stupid cute nub.

I considered what Freddie had said to me before we got the bus. I can't believe he saw me and Jonah hugging. Oh well, at least he knows that we're just friends. It was kinda cute, how paranoid he got.

I met with Carly at the start of the lunch queue and asked her about what he had said. She replied with: "Don't worry Sam, I'm sure he's fine. He asked me about it last night. He's just worried about you, that's all. It took you two long enough to find each other; he just doesn't wanna lose you."

That made me feel better, that Freddie cares about me that much. We got our lunch, and met with Freddie at our table. "Hey babe," he said, hugging me and kissing my ear. "How's your morning been?"

"Fine thanks." We ate our lunch, and talked about what we were going to do on iCarly, in particular the Random Debate. When we finally agreed what to argue about, we headed to our lockers to get our stuff for the afternoon.

The warning bell rang. I rushed over to Maths, if I was late once more I would get detention, seriously what is my problem? Why do I wanna all of a sudden so better in school? I barged my way through some other nubby students to get to class.

I took the Maths stairs three at a time, and bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it, jackass!" I shouted, picking my books up that had strewn across the wet floor.

"Oh sorry, Sam," said a voice I recognised. Jonah. I looked up, and lost my balance. He reached down to prevent me falling, and helped me up. "Thanks Jonah. Cya round." I said, and bolted.

Freddie POV

After I said goodbye to Sam, I decided to head over to Geography, but if Miss Jones caught being late, I would get into serious trouble. That had been happening to me a lot lately. Maybe Sam's rebellious behaviour was rubbing off on me.

I decided to cut through the Maths department to make the journey quicker. There were a lot of students hanging around the rooms, waiting for the teachers to arrive.

I pushed my way through, and saw Sam. She was crouching on the floor and had just finished picking all her books up. I watched her get up and leave the person who had helped her. My heart leapt. It was Jonah. The dickhead who this morning Sam had promised he was just her friend.

The anger grew within me. I could feel steam coming out of my ear. Geography went by slow, and I was meeting Sam after school. I know that she had promised me nothing was happening, but I couldn't help it. Sam was my girlfriend, and it would tear me apart if she was cheating on me, especially with him.

Carly POV

I met with Jonah in my English lesson. I had told him to report back to me every English lesson. He was doing well. By making him get to Freddie, I knew that in the end he would crack. He would split with Sam and then come crying at my door and beg me to take him in my arms. I knew Sam had always been jealous of me, I mean who isn't? I'm pretty, smart and amazing.

Anyway, it turns out he knew that Freddie has spotted him helping Sam out with all her books. Freddie would be angry and that would help to splinter the surface of his and Sam's relationship. They were never meant to be together. It was me and Freddie all along.

We met at our locker and walked home with Gibby. Sam and Freddie seemed in love, walking hand in hand. I decided not to mention it just then. I knew Freddie would come running to me. Phase Three complete, I thought. Tomorrow, Phase Four.

A.N: That's it for today, guys, but I promise to update in return for reviews!


	7. The Plan:Phase Four

A.N: I don't own iCarly. Thanks for all the reviews, I know you all hate Carly, but that was the whole point, lol. Anyway, I'm open to any suggestions you have but I'm having about 5 phases and then switch the plan to Freddie. Anyway, I should really get on with the story.

Carly POV

Phase Three had worked out quite well, as Freddie seemed a little down on the bus. Sam was trying to cuddle up to him, but he was always staring out of the window.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to get him to talk.

But he was keeping tightlipped. "Nothing, I promise. I'm just tired, that's all."

The rest of the bus journey was rather awkward. Freddie kissed Sam goodbye, albeit a little unenthusiastically. She looked at him quizzically, and then headed off home.

Freddie and I walked home to our apartments, and as we talked he appeared to get tense. I tentatively placed my hand on his shoulder and asked him what was wrong.

He replied with, "Nothing, it's just…I don't know…maybe I'm just being stupid."

"I don't understand. What is it, Freddie? You know you can tell me anything."

"Ok, here goes. You know I told you that I was worried about Sam and how she was acting around Jonah?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I…..I…..saw him helping her with her books after she fell."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Calm down, Freddie. You have to be able to trust her, and if you don't, how are you supposed to have a relationship?"

He seemed to consider this, his beautiful eyes lost in thought. He blinked himself back from his trance and said, "Yeah, you're right. I just wish it wasn't Jonah she was getting so close to because he treated her like a piece of crap when she was with him. I just don't wanna lose her. I love her, Carly."

My heart stopped at this. "I know Freddie, just trust her."

We reached the doors to our apartment and turned to each other. I hugged him and he tensed up. He then awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. I felt like I was in heaven. He coughed, and I got the message. I moved away from him quickly, mumbled a goodbye and headed into the house.

Freddie POV

Well, that was weird. Why did Carly just do that? She knows I date Sam. At least I could talk to her about Jonah. Maybe I should see what happens tomorrow.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I woke up today without Sam in my warm embrace. I washed, dressed and headed out the door. Carly was stood there waiting with Sam. She was wearing a cute loose white vest tucked into a tight black skirt, but cut to a classy length. She had rocked it up with some necklaces and skull earrings. We walked down to the bus stop hand in hand, together with her pumps clacking against the concrete.

The bus arrived and we took our seats on the bus. Jonah was sat behind us, muttering things under his breath, but I couldn't make them out. The bus journey was silent, apart from the occasional sigh or moan.

I grabbed my things from the locker and turned to head toward the AV Club, giving Sam a light kiss on the cheek. Carly caught up with me as she had ICT. "Hey, you still worried about Sam and Jonah?"

"Yeah, but I'm just seeing how it goes."

AV Club was fun, but I had other things on my mind. I kept wondering whether Sam was gonna bump into Jonah. The lesson dragged on through. I fell out of my trance when the bell rang for lunch.

Sam POV

My mood lit up once I saw Freddie walking over to me from AV Club, smiling as he went. We embraced tightly and his lips pressed against mine passionately.

We pulled away and I laughed. "What's going on with you?"

He grinned and replied, "Nothing. I'm just happy to see you, that's all."

"Well, me too. Let's go get lunch."

We sat with Carly at our table and ran through iCarly for later that night.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I arrived late (as usual) for iCarly, and saw Spencer in the front room making a sculpture. "Hey Spence, what you making?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smashed his head against the structure. I winced at the harsh sound. "Just a new sculpture for the town hall."

"Cool. Have you seen Carly and Freddie?" I said, while getting him some ice for his head.

He gratefully accepted the ice and winced at the coldness. "Yeah, they're upstairs waiting for you."

I ran up the stairs to the studio and opened the door. "Hey guys, we ready?"

Freddie grinned at me, kissed my cheek and said, "Sure, we're ready. In 5,4,3,2..." and pointed at us.

"Hey I'm Carly!"

"Me llamo Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

"And that's it for this week's iCarly." Sam said, and pressed the "Awwwww" button on the remote.

"Hold on a sec, Sam." Carly stated, and I hesitantly let her talk.

"Guys, you all know Sam right? I'm sorry to tell everyone this now, but Sam has been flirting with Jonah behind Freddie's back, and yesterday I saw Sam kiss Jonah after school."

My heart began to race and the anger boiled inside me. Freddie dropped the camera in shock. OMG, how could she? I turned to Freddie, who was lost for words. A single tear ran down his smooth cheek and he ran from the room.

I caught up with him and shouted, "Freddie wait! Listen to me!"

He turned round, anger clear on his face. "What, Sam? What do you wanna say? That you're sorry?! Or deny that it even happened?!"

"Freddie, listen to me, I didn't—"

"No Sam, you listen! I thought I could trust you, but don't even try to deny it because I've seen you with him after lessons. Yesterday, he hugged you as he helped you up when you fell over near Maths."

"Freddie, trust me I didn't kiss him!"

He stared at me solemnly and his cracked voice replied, "You've already lost my trust." He slammed the door to his apartment.

I collapsed as I broke down, and banged on his door, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Freddie, please open the door! I love you!"

Carly walked into the corridor as if nothing was wrong. "Did I do something wrong?"

I turned and slapped her face. "You evil bitch! Why couldn't you just leave Freddie and me alone! You're a slut!"

Carly POV

I shouted back, "Oh, don't play all innocent. Freddie just needed to see you for who you really are. A man-eating cow."

Sam pointed at me threateningly. "You are dead to me, and you'll pay. Just leave me alone." And with that she walked away.

A.N.: That's it for chapter 7 and now I think I know how I'm gonna finish it. German speaking test on 27th. HELP! But hopefully after that I will be able to update. If you have any suggestions for other stories or different endings, then let me know and remember, reviews are love! Emma xoxo


	8. The Choice

A.N.: I don't own iCarly.

Carly POV

The weekend seemed to go by quite slowly, as Sam obviously didn't visit but Freddie did come just to help sort out the studio. Ever since what happened, he just seemed to be in his own little world. At least Sam got what she deserved.

I gently tapped poor Freddie on his shoulder, and he jumped out of fright. "Freddie, are you ok?" I asked him, sitting down on the bean bag next to him.

Freddie folded his computer and moved it off his lap. "I'm fine Carly, it's just that I still cant believe what Sam did. I thought I could trust her."

I shook my head at him. "Don't beat yourself up about it Freddie, it's not your fault. Maybe you and Sam just weren't meant to be."

He moved over and hugged me tenderly, and I felt like I was in heaven. "Thanks a lot, Carly. You're the best friend ever and any guy would be lucky to have you."

I held on for a little bit longer than I needed to, and after a tense moment Freddie pulled away. "I-I-I b-b-better be off home, my mum will wanna give me another tick bath."

I smiled at back at him and nodded. "Ok bye, cya at school."

"You too," he replied, and headed out the door.

Freddie POV

I walked back into my apartment from Carly's and leaned back against the closed door, contemplating my thoughts. She's been acting like that ever since I and Sam broke up. Maybe she just wanted to make sure I was ok.

I checked the iCarly website for any new comments and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sam POV

I lay on my bed thinking of what Freddie thought of me. It was never true, I never kissed Jonah. But of course he would side with Carly. Ever since I started going out with him, I wondered whether he was just using me to get to Carly.

I turned over as I struggled to get to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day back to school since it happened, and it was going to be a long one.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I walked round to my locker to get my books for my next lesson, and saw Carly stood with Freddie. They embraced while I watched, and it tore my heart to shreds. I approached Freddie as he left. "Freddie, I-"

But he just looked at me and said, "Save it, Sam. You know I'm never gonna trust you again."

I grimaced as Carly approached me. "Yeah Sam, he's never gonna be able to trust you. You broke his heart and you can't fix it."

I could feel the anger boiling up inside me, and smacked her hard across the face. She looked back at me with disgust, but I didn't care. She deserved it the bitch.

There was silence all around us, and Freddie came rushing back. "What the hell was that for, Sam?"

I looked at him in his soft brown eyes. "Freddie, what she told you and everyone about me kissing Jonah, it's not true." I shifted my gaze to Carly. "She lied."

"Sam, out of you and Carly, who am I gonna believe? Who do you reckon I'm gonna believe?"

Droplets of salty tears formed in my eyes and fell down my pink cheeks. Freddie wrapped his arm around Carly and walked away. I collapsed on the floor as I continued to cry.

Miss Briggs picked me up from the floor and said: "Come on dear, I think you should head home." I didn't object, and headed home.

Carly POV

Freddie placed the ice onto my sore cheek and I winced at the coldness of it. "Are you sure you're ok? I can't believe Sam did this to you," he said.

I played all innocent and sweet and replied with, "Yeah Freddie, I'm fine. I'm just shocked that she would hit her best friend like that, for no apparent reason," my voice slightly cracking from fake unshed tears.

He pulled me into his arms and held me there, to comfort me. I snuggled into his warm toned chest. I reluctantly pulled away and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me."

He smiled back and replied, "No problem, Carly. You were there for me so I'll be here for you. That's what best friends are for, right?"

I tried to hide my disappointment from him when he said "friends". "Yeah sure, that's why I'm here."

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

Freddie and I walked together from the bus stop to our apartments. He paused, debating whether to enter his house, turned around and asked: "Carly, are you sure you're ok?"

"Sort of. Can you stay for a bit? I've had a bad day and I just need a friend to talk to."

He agreed and came in.

Freddie POV

I entered Carly's apartment and dumped my bag on her couch. She had a rough day, especially with Sam slapping her. I knew Sam was violent, but I had no idea she was capable of hitting her best friend. This, with everything else that had happened, made my opinion of Sam dip even lower than it was before.

Carly made us some root beer and we sat down on her couch. Her cheek was still red from where Sam had slapped her. I reached out to her and gently stroked it. "Thanks a lot Freddie, for everything. It really means a lot."

"No problem. Listen, can I ask you something?"

She frowned. "Sure Freddie, what is it?"

"I'm thinking of getting back together with Sam. I know you think it's stupid, it's just that I don't think I really heard her side of the story. She at least deserves me to listen to her account of it."

She swallowed hard and replied with a quiet voice: "Yeah, sure whatever. You and Sam are made for each other and you obviously don't care about me."

I could hear her every word. "What? Carly, that's ridiculous! Of course I care about you! You're my best friend!"

She screamed back at me: "EXACTLY! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL FOR SAM INSTEAD OF ME?"

OMG. Carly likes me. "Carly, I've always liked you, but over time my feelings changed. I couldn't help it."

"YES YOU COULD FREDDIE! YOU COULD'VE DONE THIS!"

She slammed her lips onto mine, tracing her tongue along my lips. They obediently opened and let her into my mouth. My hands moved towards her waist and caressed her. She bit my lip gently and I withdrew as if I had been shot.

Carly looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I have t-to go." I replied, and bolted out the door into my bedroom.

I lay on my bed, contemplating what had just happened. Carly had kissed me. CARLY had kissed ME. I now realised, I had to make a difficult choice, and have to live with the consequences. Carly or Sam.

A.N: Oooohhh! Sorry to leave on a cliffy, but I thought I'd stop there. Any suggestions on how to end, or even an idea for a new one is all welcome. R&R please! Emma xoxo


	9. Freddie's Reaction, Carly's Decision

A.N.: I don't own iCarly etc.

Sam POV

I stared at the clock on my bedside table, illuminating the dark room. 2:44am. Great. I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position in which to sleep in. But all I could think about was Freddie and what he must think about me. Tomorrow, Freddie was going to learn the truth about Carly. Whatever it took.

ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY ICARLY

I got off the bus at school and wandered towards the main block. I saw Valerie walking to the entrance. "Hey Puckett, leave Freddie and Carly alone!" she shouted. I gave her the sign and headed to my locker.

Freddie was stood there, grabbing his books and laptop from his locker. He looked pretty tired. "Freddie you ok? You look really tired." I asked him, praying he would talk back to me.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night," he replied.

My heart leapt when he began to talk. At least he can talk to me now. We walked to PSE where we had Miss Briggs, but there was no sign of Carly. I sat at my desk and saw Carly. She was sat at the front with Valerie. Freddie stifled a yawn. Carly turned round and winked flirtatiously at Freddie.

Freddie POV

I could see Sam's face start to boil after Carly winked at me. My eyelids started to droop and I felt myself drifting away. I got no sleep, pondering over which girl to choose. The girl of my dreams or the girl who waited.

As the lesson dragged on, I was becoming more and more sleepy. My head fell to the desk and I closed my eyes.

_I was sitting on the beach, and I wiped my hair from my eyes. She looked beautiful: her soft hair was floating down the lines of her supple face. She emerged from the water, and leaned down to kiss me. I moved my lips closer to hers, closer, closer, closer…_

"FREDDIE BENSON WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Miss Briggs shouted, silencing the room. I jumped from my seat and knocked my books on the floor.

Carly POV

I saw Freddie cutely stumble when Miss Briggs shouted at him and continued with my work. But all I could think about was that kiss. He has to choose me over Sam. I mean, why wouldn't he? I'm amazing and Sam's just….eurghhh. I've kissed loads of guys so I have plenty of experience. I'm not a slut….I just normally get with lads to do stuff, not to have a proper relationship. But with Freddie, it will be so much more. We've known each other forever, and he's always loved ME. NOT SAM. ME.

Freddie POV

I scarpered asap from PSE, keen to avoid both girls. I ran to my only sacred heaven, the AV Club. My teacher, Mr Logan, walked up to me. "Freddie, are you ok? You look a bit flustered."

I took my bag off and placed my laptop on the desk. "I'm fine thanks sir."

"Ok, well. Can you show our new addition, Jonah, to the club what to do?"

OMG. Jonah in the AV Club.

Mr Logan clicked his fingers in front of my face and brought me out of my trance.

"Freddie?"

I shook my head and refocused. "Yeah, of course. Sir."

Jonah sat in the seat next to me and I turned to face him. "Look," I said, trying to sound hard. "I'll show you what we do but that's it. Don't expect me to be friends with you, especially after you kissed Sam."

"Well, she asked for it."

We continued in silence. When the club finished, I headed over to the canteen to get my lunch. On the way, I could hear a heated row in one of the classrooms.

"You joined the AV Club?! And why the hell did you do that, you dickhead?!"

"Sorry Carly, I've always wanted to join it. Why is that such a problem?"

I looked through the window in the classroom door and saw Carly with an angry look on her face. I couldn't see the other person, but it was certainly a guy.

"Why?! Because Freddie might've found out my plan to steal him for Sam, THAT'S WHY?!"

I leaned against the wall of the corridor in shock. She planned this from the start. She used Jonah to steal me from Sam. Sam was innocent in all this. I had to find her and tell her I knew the truth.

Carly POV

OMG I could've killed Jonah. Why the hell did he join the AV Club? He could've ruined my plan. Stupid twat. But I had to make sure. Find Sam and make sure she never was and never will be able to tell Freddie the truth.

I walked over to the teacher's staff room and noticed a pair of car keys on the table. I sauntered into the room, knowing exactly what I was going to do.

"Mr Howard, do you know where Miss Briggs is?"

He looked up from his newspaper and grumbled: "I'll go look for her. Stay here and DON'T MOVE!"

"Ok sir," I replied, and waited for the door to slam. Once I was sure he had gone, I swiped his keys off the table and sprinted out the door towards the teacher's car park.

I spotted Mr Howard's car and opened the door. I composed myself and tried to tell myself that what I was about to do was for the right thing. Sam didn't deserve Freddie, I did. And she deserved what I was about to give her.

I started the car and drove around to the entrance. Sam was heading out about now to meet her mum for a check-up on her tooth. I saw her greasy mane of blonde hair start to walk across the road. I turned the car into the road, and floored the accelerator.

Sam POV

I signed out at the office and headed out the main door. My mum was over the road, waiting for me to cross. I checked both ways and started to walk across. There was a faint sound of a car accelerating and it began to get louder.

Then my whole world was destroyed. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I was flung onto the bonnet. Then my world turned to blackness. No white light, no angel, just blackness.

A.N: Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I promise to update in return for reviews! Emma xoxo


	10. At The Hospital

A.N: Come on, you must've got the gist by now.

Freddie POV

I was sprinting round the school, desperately trying to find Sam. I had to tell her how I felt and that I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and automatically believed Carly. But my quest was brought to a halt by the warning bell for the next lesson.

I had PE so I walked slowly over to the changing rooms. The teacher arrived and let us in to get changed, but I had other things on my mind. We got out on the track, and began to warm up. It was pouring down with rain, and the hairs on my neck stood up. We were freezing out there, but the teacher wasn't bothered. As per usual.

I readied myself to run the 800m, when the teacher barked at me: "BENSON! GO GET CHANGED! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE OFFICE, NOW!"

"YES, SIR!" I shouted, struggling to be heard over the wind and rain. I was sodden when I got to the changing rooms. My t-shirt and shorts were left to dry while I changed into my normal clothes.

The creak of the office door was heard as I entered. Peering my head around the door, Carly pounced on me and hugged me. I could hear her muffled cries through my shirt.

"Hey, what's happened?" I asked, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Carly lifted her head from my chest and I wiped away her tear-stained cheeks. "S-S-Some-Something's happened to Sam. She's been run over."

I immediately released Carly from my grasp and shook my head in disbelief. "No, No, No, Sam hasn't been run over. I saw her in homeroom and she was fine."

"Freddie, you have to believe me-"

I pointed at her face and looked into her watery eyes. "Do you really think I would trust you after everything, EVERYTHING that you've done?"

She opened her mouth to reply but the door to the room was opened again and I turned round to see. The dishevelled face of Sam's mum appeared. Her hair was matted to her head, and her bags were evident on her face. She wiped fresh tears with a tissue and embraced me.

"Freddie, it's true. She's being looked after by the school nurse until the ambulance gets here."

I fell to the ground in horror. I must've looked like a baby, with my legs curled up to my chest, sitting in the corner. I closed my eyes, trying to block out this nightmare that was happening. But all I could hear was Carly and Sam's mum comforting each other. After a while, I opened my eyes and let the cold, salty tears fall.

The school nurse entered the room and calmly told us the ambulance was here. We walked through to the entrance, and what I saw broke me apart.

Sam was lying on the stretcher and she looked so angelic. Her hair was perfect, dropping down past her curved shoulders to her slim waist. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, away at the land of nod.

We all clambered into the ambulance, gathered round Sam. Carly rested her head on Sam's mum's shoulder as we drove. I just sat and held Sam's smooth hand. I prayed, hoping that my beautiful, amazing Sam was gonna be ok.

The white outline of the hospital was visible through the small ambulance back window. The doors were opened and Sam was wheeled out by the paramedics. We let the doctors and surgeons do their job and the only thing we could do was wait.

Sam POV (In her mind)

The blackness was beginning to take over. I walked round, frantically seeking a way out this hellhole. The pain was getting worse, the more I walked round.

I collapsed to the floor in agony, as the pain was too much. I held onto my side, and saw my hand had blood on it. I just stared at it in horror. The red liquid ran through my fingers onto my legs.

I kept the pressure on the wound for as long as possible, while shouting and pleading to anyone out there for help. After a while, I realised it was just me and slowly closed my eyes.

After what seemed like forever, my eyes were burnt through with a bright white light. I opened my eyes and saw Carly, standing in front of it.

"Hello Sam, you deserve this. You deserve everything that you're gonna get. Which is nothing. Freddie is all mine and you're never gonna see him again."

I opened my mouth to protest, when the pain in my side got worse. I cried and cried but no-one was coming to save me, no-one…

Freddie POV

I watched Sam as she lay peacefully on the hospital bed, her chest heaving as she breathed regularly. I cupped her cheek in my right hand and gently stroked it. It was in that moment when I realised how much I missed her touch, the soft feel of her skin.

I stared into the nothingness of her blue-green eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of movement. Sam's fingers had begun to move ever so slightly.

My heart burst with joy when her whole hand has started moving. My beautiful Sam was coming back to me. But I couldn't help thinking it looked wrong.

Suddenly, Sam's whole body began to violently shake. She was thrashing around, as if trying to rid something out of her body. I stretched over to the emergency red button, and slammed it into the wall. Doctors began to pile in while Sam continued to shake on the bed. A nurse touched my shoulders and guided me away from the scene.

My tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to protest, but in the end I gave up and the nurse led me to the waiting room. She turned to address Sam's mum and said: "Miss Puckett's condition has worsened but I promise you we will perform our duties to the upmost ability to save your daughter."

She nodded slightly and whispered back: "Just save my little girl."

"We will," she replied, and left the room. Sam's mum, Carly and I comforted each other and we had to play the waiting game once more.

A.N: Another cliffy, but more will be done in return for reviews! Emma xoxo


	11. Author Note

Hi everyone, after taking advice from you reviewers, I have decided to end it here but there will be a sequel.

It may take me a while to write coz I want it to be as good as possible.

I also may not be able to update if it carries on through to June coz I have loads of GCSE exams so I'll be revising.

The sequel will be called iCan't Remember and will be up soon.

Thanks Emma xoxo


End file.
